


To Change One's Nature

by RinAstray



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flameswap, Gen, I just like the idea of aria saying fuck you to luce and running, KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, day 2 - scars, day 3 - shocking/hilarious reveals, day 4 - curses, day 5 - platonic cuddling, day 6 - 10 years later, hear that sound? that's all reborn's plans flying out the window, mukuro deserves better things, mukuro is a cuddle bug but will never admit it to anyone, starts with kyoya swaping to sky after tsuna alters to mist, that ship tag for kensuke/haru is in relation to their 10YL selves, very brief mention of slight body horror at start of chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAstray/pseuds/RinAstray
Summary: My pieces for KHR Rare Pair Week 2020. Each chapter is self contained but takes place in the same universe (which is less people have swapped flame types and more almost everyone just hasdifferentflames).
Relationships: Aria & Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Aria & Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hibari Kyoya & flame set, Mochida Kensuke/Miura Haru, Rokudo Mukuro & flame set, Rokudou Mukuro & Sasagawa Kyouko, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sasagawa Kyouko & Reborn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	1. Alter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iemitsu wants nothing more then for his son to stay out of the Mafia. With that suggestion weighing heavy in his Flames Tsuna's alter into something more... unassuming. Kyoya knows something is wrong in the city, and when he finds the problem changes himself instead of fixing it.
> 
> Rare Pair Week Day 1 - Flameswap

There is something… off in his city, though 8-year-old Kyoya Hibari isn’t entirely sure _what_. Just that it’s wrong and grating and makes him want to bite something.

So he searches, combing through streets and alleys and wreaking havoc where he goes, instilling a hierarchy with him at the top.

As thorough as his search is though, Kyoya very nearly misses the small animal being tormented by a group of elementary aged boys. Almost as if the animal was trying to hide but wasn’t succeeding from anyone other than Kyoya.

Quick as a flash Kyoya has one tonfa dug into the side of one of the boys, and his foot kicking into the back of the knee of another. They round on him and a sharp smile splits his face. They don’t last long.

The small animal stifles a pitiful sound as Kyoya draws near and curls in on itself when he drops into a crouch and pokes it with a tonfa. “Up, little one,” he orders. A rapid shake of a head is his only response. “Now. Before I bite you to death.”

Another shake. With rising ire Kyoya reaches out to yank it up, only to freeze when his hand closes around one of the small animal’s arms. This… _this_ was what was off. He isn’t sure how it was off, only that it was and that it was _wrong_.

The small animal tries to shrink back from him.

Very well. If it wants to stay in shadow that much, then Kyoya will lend it his.

(Something settles as shying indigo tentatively shelters in territorial orange.)

⁂

Bringing the small animal home to his mother is enlightening. She takes one look at Kyoya, and then his animal, and sets them down at the kotetsu and breaks out tea.

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you veered towards the Sky,” she says, once she’s coaxed his small animal into accepting a cup. “There was one in our line some generations back. Though given your very Cloudy tendencies before this it does strike me as a little… odd.”

Her words mean nothing to Kyoya, and the very flat stare he gives her conveys that.

She sighs. “We’ll get into that, Kyo-tan—” he bristles at the childish epitaph and his mother just smiles at him “—I am however curious as to your adorable Mist’s name.”

Wide brown eyes blink at the two of them as the small animal realizes it’s being talked about. “Um… Tsuna is Tsuna. Thank you for helping Tsuna.” Kyoya’s mother coos and when she reaches over to hug it he quickly drags it close to his side.

“Mine,” Kyoya growls. The small animal lets out a high sound and tenses.

⁂

It takes time but Kyoya learns that his small animal is a he rather than an it, one by the full name of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Something strange passes over his mother’s face at the sound of Tsunayoshi’s family name but it is carefully smoothed out into something more jovial before Kyoya can question it.

⁂

There is a girl in Tsunayoshi’s year, all bright smiles and warmth and openness.

Kyoya cannot stand her.

Her shadow is more palatable —dark coloring and pale skin, much like himself (a cousin, maybe?)— but the Sun bright girl seems to like him and follows Tsunayoshi up to the roof where he waits like a little duckling more often than not. When questioned about why she just giggles.

“Kyoko just feels like she needs to be close to Hibari-senpai and Tsu-kun!”

Her shadow on the other hand just rolls her eyes. “I go where she goes, and you’re better company then the rest of these monkeys at least.”

If the gentle girl won’t leave, then maybe at least Kyoya can use her.

“You can be my secretary then.”

If he wants to oversee the discipline in the city then he needs someone who can talk with people so he doesn’t have too. Kusakabe is better suited to a reactive role than a proactive one anyway.

(For all that she is Sun, Kyoko Sasagawa is also very much a Sky perfect for drifting Clouds.)

⁂

Tetsuya Kusakabe slides into his harmony with the faint patter of raindrops on the eves.

⁂

Ryohei Sasagawa is a very _unfortunate_ side effect of interacting with Kyoko, one that very nearly makes Kyoya cut all ties with her. He is loud and brash, and down to fight no matter the time of day (this, at least, Kyoya likes).

Kyoko very much dislikes her brother’s zeal for battle.

Ryohei Sasagawa is loud and brash, but he’s one of the few people in the city that can push Kyoya to his limits in a fight.

(Storm and Sun balanced between two Skies.)

⁂

Kyoko’s shadow shields her from the worst of the world. The moment anything might happen to her Hana Kurosawa is there to step in, to redirect whatever it is that she thinks will cause Kyoko issue.

She is also family, being his great-aunt’s granddaughter.

It’s… nice, Kyoya supposes, to have someone able to understand him on a structural level.

Hana, for her part, simply drifts around when she’s not attending Kyoko.

⁂

Takeshi Yamamoto trails along after Tsunayoshi one day and simply never leaves. There’s something cold in his eyes when Kyoya threatens to bite him for crowding, and a vicious interest when Ryohei barges in for a spar.

The next time Takeshi shows up he has a bokken and emerald in his gaze.

⁂

Time passes.

Kyoya’s control of the city solidifies with little fanfare, Kyoko’s presence soothing the masses with soft, honeyed words.

Then a strange infant appears in Namimori and shoots his small animal in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya's set:  
> Tsuna - Mist  
> Kyoko - Sun  
> Tetsuya - Rain  
> Ryohei - Storm  
> Hana - Cloud  
> Takeshi - Lightning
> 
> As mentioned, Kyoko is also a Sky, with Hana as her Lightning and Ryohei as her Sun.


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are very few people that Mukuro will let see his true self.
> 
> Day 2 - Scars

Ken’s scar is the most in your face, quite literally as it stretches wide across the bridge of his nose where the Estraneo cut him open to fiddle with the nerves in his upper mouth. Chikusa’s are less noticeable, faint silver lines hidden by his hair and hat.

Mukuro’s should be as noticeable as Ken’s, a line cutting straight down through his right eye, bisecting the eyelid in to two equal halves and continuing down his cheek. It wasn’t that he hid it either. More like… people saw what he wanted, which was to not really notice him at all.

No one outside the labs ever notices unless he lets them in.

Chikusa and Ken have always known it was there. Hayato saw it a few days after forcibly inserting himself into the group, fingertips red as he soothed Ken’s scar with yellow flame. Emma took longest from meeting them to seeing it, only catching sight after the vibrations from her clarinet had dissolved a mafioso that had grabbed Chikusa.

Mukuro doesn’t know if Spanner has ever noticed it (if he has, the mechanic has never brought it up). Shoichi, on the other hand… Shoichi has always known it was there. Had blanched on first catching sight of Mukuro’s face.

It’s hard to hid things from a Mist, especially if they call to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro is a bundle of trust issues.
> 
> Ken - Lightning  
> Chikusa - Cloud  
> Hayato - Sun  
> Emma (M.M) - Storm  
> Spanner - Rain  
> Shoichi - Mist


	3. Curveball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn is caught flatfooted. It's not a feeling he likes.
> 
> Day 3 - Shocking/Hillarious Reveals

“You’ll never be a good boss if you let your Donna pamper you like that, Dame-Tsuna.” Kyoko’s hands stilled from where they’d been carding through Tsuna’s hair, trying to put it into some semblance of order. The two of them shared a long look, then focused back on Reborn.

“We’re cousins,” they chorused.

“Auntie Nana is Grandma’s sister,” Kyoko added, turning her attention back to Tsuna’s hair and carefully pinning a portion of it down.

“Besides, Kyo-senpai laid claim to her ages ago.”

Kyoko hummed agreement around a mouthful of bobby pins.

A very dark look crossed Reborn’s face. Just how much of his info was flat out incorrect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is short and to the point.


	4. Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arcobaleno is a curse Aria refuses to inherit.
> 
> Day 4 - Curses

Aria refuses to let her mother pass the pacifier down to her. She knows it would dig deep into her flames, into her soul until she is so desperate to die that she would eventually force it upon her own daughter.

There is a small chance she could escape. Her sight has shown her that much. Had shown her mother as well, which is what made the chance so small. If she could find a Sky, one fierce enough to soothe her Cloud, then maybe. Maybe.

Aria knows who would work, who is far enough from her mother’s influence to hide her till their bond is undeniable. And she could help them if she does this, save them from their own nearly decade long curse.

⁂

A lucky dinner at an ally’s house gives Aria just the chance she needs. As they’re being led to the dining room she reaches out and snags the hand of the don’s youngest child. “Let’s run away!”

“What are you…?” the boy asks, eyes wide.

“You don’t want to be don. If you stay your sisters will die and you’ll be forced to inherit.”

The boy’s lips thin into a shaky line. Her family’s reputation is well known in the mafia, and Aria knows that this boy is aware of it. His gaze meets her’s and he nods.

They’re gone before anyone even realizes they are late for the meal.

⁂

“…What the fuck do you want?”

“Somewhere to be ourselves,” Aria says, doing all she can to keep her eyes locked on the Varia’s leader. Dino tries to hide behind her without being obvious that he’s doing so. Not that she blames him. Xanxus of the Vongola is terrifying on a good day. But he needs a Cloud and a Lightning, needs a sounding board willing to stand up to him.

“You can do that anywhere, trash.”

“I can only escape my mother’s folly if I harmonize. Don Cavallone will only train one of his more willing daughters if his son is off the table. And you—” Aria hesitates, wets her lips and carries on “—you’ll loose nearly ten years to ice if you don’t have a full set.”

“…I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of everything I've written so far for this week, this is the one I probably most want to poke more at.


	5. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment for relaxing.

Kyoko tugged Mukuro down onto the bed with her, fingers digging into his hair to free bobby pins as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, arms curling around her. He muttered something against her skin, disparaging or grateful Kyoko didn’t know, but it didn’t really matter as she awkwardly dropped the pins on the bedside table and took to dragging her fingers through the fine strands of Mukuro’s hair.

She got a flare of agitated Sky flames in response and let her own out in answer, gently soothing away the ragged edges. Mukuro huffed at her and shifted slightly so he could talk and not be muffled. “Stop that.”

“But I like making people feel better. And if you really didn’t like it you’d be more physically active about it.”

“Meh.” Kyoko giggles in response and drops a kiss on the top of Mukuro’s head. “Maybe it’s just that I’m exhausted.”

“Sleep then, silly,” she says. “Kyoya won’t be back for a while.”


	6. Flashforward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensuke ends up on the wrong side of the Ten Year bazooka.
> 
> Day 6 - Ten Years Later

Kensuke coughed as he attempted to wave the smoke from his face. Why the hell was it pink, and who let a little kid have what looked like a bazooka? He knew absurd things would keep happening if Kyoko kept hanging around Sawada! (Never mind that the two of them had known each other for years)

“Kensuke?” He blinked at the sound of his name and realized that… this wasn’t the outside of the school. It looked more like a bedroom actually. A giggle echoed from behind him and he turned to see a woman kneeling on a bed. She was pretty, with dark hair cropped even with her chin and brown eyes, and a tank top that was trying to fall off one shoulder. Kensuke felt his cheeks heat and quickly looked away. “Aaa~ I forgot how cute you were at that age!”

“Who are you and where the hell am I?!”

“Hahi?” the woman exclaimed. “Oh right, your Kyoko hasn’t met me yet!”

She wasn’t his Kyoko, he wasn’t stupid to think that. Hibari had been quite clear on his claim. He just… didn’t want her hanging around weirdos that would get her hurt! (…Her brother didn’t count.)

“Oh, I know she’s not yours yours.” The woman is right in front of Kensuke now, lightly tapping his nose. “But she is your Sky and you’re maybe a little over protective. Which is supposed to be Hana-chan’s job. Oh, your time's already up.” What did she mean by that?

The strange smoke from before is back and quick as can be the woman has pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before he’s suddenly back outside the school. Kyoko’s still there with Sawada and the afroed child in the cow print onesie hanging from her arms like a stuffed toy.

“…What the fuck was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though it doesn't come up here, Kensuke is a Storm and Haru is a *checks notes* Mist. They're both part of Kyoko's set.


End file.
